


You'd Never Guess

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Love, Love Letters, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Slow To Update, Yaoi, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: What would the world think if a certain blonde boy with a Yokai cat and a certain exorcist have a secret? A very Deep secret that could change the course of everything that is expected.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Natsume Yuujinchou this is just written for fun.

**Dear Natsume Takashi,**

**You are indeed quite powerful and I do believe that no case will be very hard for the likes of you. I like that you are.**

**I would also like to make a proposal while we're at it.**

**Would you like to join the Matoba clan as my bride?**   
**I wish to protect and treasure you for the rest of our lives.  
You can forget Yokai cat of yours, Natori and anyone else around you.  
I will be enough for you. I will promise to protect and satisfy you all the time. Be mine, Natsume.**

**\- Love, Matoba Seiji**

Natsume lay on his bed while Sensei was out. He looked at the letter over hundreds of times but he just couldn't get rid of it. He'd gotten several letters from Matoba but this was the one he just couldn't stop reading. He rolled onto his side and slipped the letter into the Book of Friends. "If Sensei saw he'd eat it just to keep me from it. Natori would lock me up if he knew what was in this letter." He then heard Touka-san calling him for dinner. "I'll be right there." He called down. He thought back to the day he and Matoba had actually become rather close. Natori hadn't been around to stop him so he'd slipped out to speak with the black haired exorcist. 


	2. Caught by Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Natsume Yuujinchou Shi, episode's 9/10 for the Moon-Splitting Festival Natsume had to be disguised as the god Houzuki-sama. This goes back to right after that instead of him being sick after.

Natsume sighed as he slipped away from everyone. Natori had gone home already and Everyone else had left as well.  He let Sensei get drunk at the sake stream. After doing so he slipped into the woods in his outfit. He walked on his way back home. He knew the path but what he didn't expect was to be surrounded by Matoba's shiki. 

Natsume smiled and then dived off to the side into the bushes. He then took off running as fast as his legs could take him. He hadn't seen Matoba yet so he thought he could escape. What he got instead was he'd run right into a trap. There was nowhere left to run. Last thing he saw was a shiki before everything went black in his vision.

 

**Seiji's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A god was roaming free on the mountain. I thought about it for a bit. If I caught a god I might get punished but  there was a letter saying a god had been terrorizing people. Two gods were supposed to appear today as told to battle. I planned to get a peak at it and see if it was one of the two gods causing trouble.

I had my shiki surround the god just to see what he would do. He ran. "Well that was unexpected. Get him." I said to my shiki and they took off in the direction that the god had run. I looked down at the ground. There was a blood stain where the god had been standing. "Is it wounded?" I said before following my shiki to see for myself.

What I came upon was my shiki knocking the god unconscious to the ground. The deer horn mask slipped off to reveal none other then Natsume. "What is going on?" I whispered piking the boy up. "This outfit is also used for wedding ceremonies.  _Was he here to marry a youkai?_  I thought as I carried him back to where my car was parked. 

After checking him over he found Natsume's shoulder to be badly bruised and cut a bit. That was where the blood must have come from. I cleaned him up with first aid that was in my car before driving to my villa. It was a small cabin style home hidden in the mountains with a barrier.

I laid him in a bed and set the mask aside so he would find it.  Lets see what he does in the morning when he wakes up. I contacted his family so they wouldn't worry then tied him up with talismans. "Can't have you getting away."  _There was only one bed in this place so he better appreciate that he's at least getting half._ He thought as he slipped under the covers next to him. "You'd think his cat would be at his side."  He said before falling asleep with his shiki guarding the door and window on the outside to make sure Natsume didn't run. 


	3. Waking Up

Natsume rolled over in the bed and then remembered what had happened. He sat up quickly and saw that his hands were wrapped in talismans. He looked around and was about to call for Sensei when the door to the room opened. He looked up at the shiki in front of him. Nanase was behind it holding my mask from the festival.

"Why can't you juts stay out of trouble Natsume?" She said walking forward and placing the mask on his face. She then stepped back. "Follow me. You have been summoned." She said heading past the shiki. 

"Why am I here? I was on my way home and Matoba attacked me with his shiki." Natsume said being stubborn in his own way. He did follow her though when he saw there were seven more shiki that immediately surrounded them to make sure he couldn't escape.

Nanase led him into a room. "Sit on that pillow and wait there." She said and with all the shiki surrounding him he didn't dare try to run. He wanted to stay conscious as much as possible. He did however look at the talismans on his wrists and noticed there were more on his body as well. Along his chest and even his legs and upper arms. He deduced that the reason he was so compliant was because of how many talismans there were restraining him.

**~Natsume's POV~**

I bit my lip under the mask and looked around the room. It was a bedroom. I froze when my mind clicked the pieces together. The tatami mats with a futon spread out under the window. A desk with talisman paper and ink on it. A very familiar umbrella leaned against the wall and a full length mirror. This had to be Matoba's bedroom. He heard the door slide open to reveal....


	4. Actually Quite Sweet

I heard the door slide open and looked at the one who had done so. "Natsume." He said as the door closed and was locked behind him. It was Matoba. I glared at him from under the mask. I growled and tried to tug my tied hands apart. He just leaned against the wall watching for a moment. 

"Let me go, Matoba." I hissed out only to be confused when he leaned down and cut the talismans. I looked at him confused. I reached up to take the mask off so we could actually see each other. "Why did you kidnap me?"

He moved forward and took the mask from me. "I was working. I'd been hired to stop a rampaging god. I came across you and thought you were that god. When my shiki knocked you out you were bleeding from your shoulder already. I brought you here to take care of you and talk." 

I watched him warily. "So, why didn't you just wake me up and kick me out?" I fixed the robes so that I was completely covered. I had never liked the way he looked at me. 

Matoba sat down at his desk. "You really don't realize do you that what you are wearing is much more than just a tradition outfit that the gods wore?" I looked at what I was wearing. I raised an eyebrow. He sighed. "What you are wearing is not just worn at celebrations but also for weddings. I wanted to explain this to you so that you didn't go and accidentally marry yourself off to some god or yokai without knowing." I blushed bright red. 

Natori had said I looked good in the outfit. Now I knew why. Matoba watched me while taping at the mask in his hand. "I was just helping out a friend. After the celebration was over and the god that had been unlawfully trapped released they left. They were happy. They won't ever return again since the dumb exorcist that trapped him as practice didn't think. If he wasn't there there was going to be a drought instead of harvests. Losing my shoes and getting nearly crushed by logs wasn't part of the plan but the two gods were happy to finally have everything end. They were in love and could now be together forever thanks to me and Natori."

Matoba smiled softly. "Sounds like you settled everything just fine. Though by the sound of it you are leaving out a lot." He said as he hung the mask up on the wall. 

I shrugged. "My story to tell. If you weren't so hell bent on being my enemy every step I make then maybe we could actually make progress on an actual conversation. Not all yokai are bad and not all humans are god. You'll have to learn that before we have a civilized conversation about what we both do." I said and stood. 

I looked at my bandaged shoulder and feet. I could hear Sensei approaching. I moved to the window and opened it. "You can keep the mask as a memento." I climbed out the window and looked back at him. "You're actually quite sweet when you aren't chasing yokai." I was then hopping onto Sensei's back and we were off. 

~~~

I smiled softly as I thought back on it. I ate slowly as I did. That was how we truly got started on falling in love with each other. 


End file.
